A True Alpha
by GoldenGale56
Summary: What if Scott from Teen Wolf was adopted through the ways of the predator? No characters from both AVP and Teen Wolf are mine My first Fanfic guys I'm sorry if it sucks Ill try to make it better but feedback would be greatly appreciated


Scott came to after what felt like days of sleeping. Realized that he was thrown through a wall, he climbed out to see his friends laying on the ground limp and cold. Scott could only think to himself, _how could I have been so weak._ The only thing he saw last night was mysterious and swift black creatures attacked him and his friends to which before Scott could do anything to help a powerful tail knocked Scott through a wall where he collapsed. For years, Scott has believed that the bite he received that turned him into a werewolf was a curse. To make matters worse, turning into an alpha made him a target for many enemies but he soon discovered he can make great friends with this power.

That night, Scott returned to his house sore with the multiple bruises but he knew they would heal quickly with his powers. Taking off his torn shirt he realized there was a thumping in the hallway and something smelled different something….alien. Just then a figured shimmered out of thin air and grabbed Scott with its giant hand and pinned him against the wall. Face to face with Scott was a hulking creature up to 7 feet tall but was built like a walking tank. Almost like a berserker, but instead of dressed up in all bone Scott saw that it had armor of what looked like steel and the face was made up with an emotionless mask with slanted eyes.

Scott could only think that the creature looked familiar but couldn't figure out where he saw it. Just then the hulking beast threw Scott across the room but quickly landed on his feet and with a smile his eyes turned bright red and his canine teeth elongated to fangs and with a menacing roar, that would scare off even the mightiest of his foes, he charged towards the creature with a run and tackled the intruder through the wall and what seemed like a long time fell from his bedroom to the front lawn with the intruder under him.

Scott woke up with a raging headache to find himself in a weird room that looked like a medical room. Suddenly, he saw more of the same creatures that attacked him come walking in as they stared at him. Scoot couldn't understand as the figures were communicating through clicks and growls that led Scott to being confused. Just then, all of them stopped when an older creature came in and looked at the teenage boy. To Scott's surprise the older one spoke in clear English.

"Welcome pup to my clan" said the elder.

"Wait, I know what you guys are I thought I remembered where I saw you and it was in a story I heard as a kid." Scott chirped up.

"It was a story about a team of elite soldiers that was hunted down by a creature in the jungle that wiped them out." Scott added.

The elder looked in complete surprise as the story of one Young Blood's hunt has reached all the way to Scott's part of the world.

"He was a formidable warrior in our clan that just became blooded as he went out on his first trip, this trip was for trophies of the guerilla troops in the forest but the Ooman team was at the wrong place at the wrong time." The elder spoke.

Scott shifted in the bed uncomfortably as the hunter that attacked him in the house walked in the room and stared at Scott.

"I see you have met my son, Thundertusk, he enjoyed your guys little fight with great amusement." Said the elder.

Thundertusk bowed to show respect to Scott that he was a great warrior as he rose up Scott noticed a scar on his arm that must have been from him tackling Tusk through the house.

"There are stories said throughout the solar system that a powerful warrior has risen on the planet earth by the name of the True Alpha." Said Tusk's father.

"I got the bite from another like me a few years ago and all it has brought me is grief and pain." Scott said.

The elder beckoned Scott with a gesture to follow him and so Scott got up from the bed and walked with the elder but to his surprise he was on a ship.

"This great pain that you bear isn't felt alone. We yautja are born to fight nothing more, ever since I was able to walk I was trained in the art of combat till I was around your age when I took part in my first hunt. A pyramid held in what is known as Antarctica held many secrets especially a hold for one of our greatest enemy, the serpents. Over this hunt I took many trophies and scars which the elder by that time gave me the name Scar but I lost my brothers in combat and was never able to save them but I found the best trophy yet in a bride that you will meet very soon you can call her Lex." Said Scar

Scott became perplexed as the old hunter told his story but he knew if there were hardships in his life the greatest asset would be his friends and for some reason he felt like he can trust Scar.

"My friends were killed during an attack by black creatures that had long heads and a second mouth within its own." Scott said.

As he told Scar about the event all Scott could see was his expression turned from despair to pure rage in a matter of an instant.

"THE SERPENTS HAVE MADE IT TO EARTH!?" Yelled Scar.

Thundertusk ran down to his father and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down when Scar looked back at Scott.

"You must take revenge on those who killed your friends and rid the earth of the infestation of the serpents…Scott you can become a great warrior in our clan, with a family and friends that can respect and know how you feel…..become the true alpha of the predator race." Scar spoke.

With what Scar told him Scott thought about the many things he has lost and will continue to do so if he doesn't try to stop these monsters they will take everything. With a smile Scott's eyes turned bright red.

"When do we begin?" asked Scott.


End file.
